Pragraming Love
by GrimmjowXDJaggerjack
Summary: One millionaire, his female body guard and two astounding programmers and one hell of an experience. Warning, boy x boy, violence, course language and sex in later chapters. Grimmjow x Ichigo.
1. Chapter 1

_Atlantic Ocean, 11:00pm, July 2_

The night's breeze gently blew through the long blond hair of Grimmjow Jaggerjack's good friend and bodyguard as she stood on the sun deck of the millionaire's private yacht. The stars and moon shone brightly overhead as she took in the black sea surrounding the boat. She breathed in the crisp night hair, raising her chin toward the stars and closing her eyes as she relaxed each of her muscles. "So why is it you are taking this little trip to Karakura, Grimm?" Her eyes staid closed as her boss leaned against the railing, cyan pools gazing up at the crescent shaped moon and listening to the sound of the waves hitting the side of the yacht.

"You know the employees that work from home?" She opened her eyes to look at her boss through the corner of her eye as he spoke.

"Yeah. Why? Are they the reason you're going to Karakura?" He turned his head to look into her blue cat like eyes.

"Yeah. Their names are Ichigo Kurosaki and Toshiro Hitsuguya. I had hired them on the conditions that they would have an interview with me and that they would live where I asked; with me paying for everything of course. Well other than food or personal things they bought. They were in high school when they applied for the computer programming job so for that last condition I agreed that they should live in their home town and finish school before coming to the U.S.A. They were amazing at computer programming then and they're even better now. Now that they have finished high school, this little trip is so I can pick them up."

"Hum….." She pushed away from the railing and turned to leave before glancing over her shoulder at the blue haired man whose eyes locked with hers. "So they're hot, huh?" A grin split her bosses face as a small one played across her own lips. "Well I hope at least one of them is gay." She continued with a giggle before crossing the deck and descending the stairs lending to the main deck where the rooms were located.

_Karakura, 8:00am, July 3_

The orange hair of Ichigo Kurosaki stuck out from under the gray sheets of the teen's bed, a soft knocking on the window caused the teen to stir and release a long yawn. He lazily sat up and opened the window for his white haired friend. "Good morning Ichigo." Toshiro Hitsuguya greeted as he sat down on the window sill, one leg bent and arms crossed over his chest. He rolled his light blue eyes as his friend groaned and rolled over, pulling the sheets over his head.

"What do you want Toshiro? It's only eight in the morning and it's a Saturday." Ichigo groaned again, peeking out from under the sheets at his friend.

"Our boss is coming to pick us up in an hour. So I'm here to mak-"

"I-ICHIGO!" Ichigo's father; Isshin Kurosaki broke through the door, aiming to kick to his still half asleep son, only to fail and end up in the wall after having a foot smash into his face like every other morning.

"Stupid goatfa-"

"Oh hello Hitsuguya, here to wake my son up, are you?" Isshin stood smiling widely at the short teen.

"Yes." Toshiro rolled his eyes as his friend proceeded to push his wacked father from his room. "We need to be at the port for nine so get dressed and let's go." His friend's usual scowl deepened before he stomped off towards the joined bathroom.

Karakura, 8:30am July 3

Ichigo had finished his morning routine and was headed down the stairs with three bags filled with all his stuff. His two sister and one extremely annoyed Toshiro, who happened to have his foot planted in Isshin's face stood waiting by the door for the orange haired teen. "Are you sure you have everything Ichi-nii" The more motherly twin asked looking up at her brother who smiled and patted her light brown tresses.

"Yes Yuzu, I'm sure I have everything" Yuzu's twin sister Karin simply stood there, her arms crossed as she looked up at her brother with her usual uncaring face. "Keep Goatface in check okay Karin" He ruffled her black hair before Toshiro removed his foot from Isshin's face and dragged Ichigo out the door.

Outside a black car was parked, they both looked inquiringly at it before shrugging and walking past it towards the port. As they passed the car they heard the door open and turned abruptly, coming face to face with A tall blonde woman, wearing a black halter top and a pair of a black track pants that were tight in the thighs and loss in the shins. On her wrist she wore a orange and white sweat band and her long blonde hair was kept up in a high pony tail that extended to about the middle of her back. Her cat like eyes locked with chocolate brown then ice blue before she spoke. "You must be Kurosaki Ichigo and Toshiro Hitsuguya. Correct?" Her voice was smooth and polite yet still sounded slightly dangerous, causing both man to gulp and nod robotically in response. "Good, I have been asked to escort you to my Masters Yacht. So-"

"YACHT!" Both man yelled starring at each other then at the blonde before hem in shock.

"Yes, a Yacht, this will be a vacation of sorts for the two of you. Now if you would please get in the car, we will head to the port." Ichigo and Toshiro both practically jumped into the car as the blonde slipped into the passenger's side and ordered the driver to head to the port.

The drive was quit and soon they reached the out and parked next to a large White Yacht. The two teens stepped out of the car and stared up at the large ship in awe. "Might I take your bags sir?" A tall man with long black braided hair asked bowing politely to them.

"Oh, sure thanks" Ichigo handed his three bags to the man, Toshiro waiting to make sure the man could carry all of his bags as well.

"I can take your bags as well sir" Toshiro handed the man his two bags and watched as the man effortlessly climbed the ramp and the main deck of the ship.

"Follow me please" The blonde woman ordered and walked up the ramp the two teens walking close behind. As thy reached the main deck the young man stared in awe at the large deck. There was a large poll in the center and a large bar at the bow end of the deck and to the starboard there was a DJ set up that was currently playing "Grenade" by Brono Mars. A long the wall next to the bar were several doors, behind witch were the bedrooms for the ships occupants. "This way" The blonde called from near the bedrooms. She pushed open one of the doors and gestured for the two to enter.

The room was large,; like everything else on the ship. There were two king sized beds, one on either side of the room, two oak dressers and one closet on the side of the room opposite the door. "This will be your room for your stay on this ship. You are free to explore the rest of the ship but do be quite, my master is still asleep." She said before closing the door and walking up to the sun deck.

She had been woken up at five this morning to help make sure that everything was ready for the arrival of the two prized employees and she was not too happy about it. She liked her sleep and if she didn't she had a tendency to be just a little frightening to be around for the first little while. So she knew that she had probably scared the two teens but didn't really care since they seemed to be happy just being on the Yacht. She couldn't really blame them either; it was a very extravagant ship.

She reached the sun deck to see her boss and close friend standing at the far end looking out at the sea as the Yacht departed towards the U.S.A. Grimmjow's blue locks shifted to and fro as the light breeze hit his face. He was shirtless and wearing a lose pair of gray sweats, the panther tattoo that adorned his back moved as he rolled his strong shoulders. The head rested on his right shoulder, it's right paw reached towards his right hip and it's left lay under his right shoulder blade. Its hind legs appeared to push on the left side of his spine and into his left side while the tail curled at his left hip.

"Grimmjow, I expected you to still be asleep" Her voice sounded calm but after years of knowing this woman Grimmjow could easily tell she was in a bad mood. Her Body was tense and her eyes were cold, even though he wasn't facing her the icy feel of her gaze was enough to make him shiver slightly.

"You mad because you had to get up at five this morning?" He took a slow inhale of breathe and then exhaled slowly allowing the sweet smell of the morning air to relax his stiff muscles. It was nine o'clock and there wasn't a cloud in the sky promising peaceful traveling for the day. There were only small waves hitting the side of the boat filling the air with the peaceful sound of running water.

"Well I ain't happy about it that's for sure" The blonde huffed, jumping up onto the railing, sitting with her back to the Ocean and her face to the clear sky. "I need food. You had breakfast yet?" She looked over to her boss and cracked her neck as she awaited his answer.

"No, Let's go get some, maybe we'll run into those two" Grimmjow pushed from the railing and faced his bodyguard with a wide grin. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked down to the main deck. His bodyguard stayed a moment to take a deep breath and relax before heading down after her boss.

She turned the corner from the stairs and took a seat next to her employer at the bar. Behind the bar stood a tall blonde haired man wearing a pair of black dress pants, a white collared shirt and a black tie. "What would you like for breakfast this morning Grimmjow-sama?" Grimmjow took a moment to think about what he would like to eat and in that time Shearia turned to look face the right side of the ship. There stood the two teens staring out at the sea as it rushed past the side of the boat. Grimmjow paused in his thoughts to look over at the two gorgeous looking teens. Toshiro was the first to notice the two pairs of eyes on himself and his friend and tapped Ichigo on the shoulder. The brown eyed teen turned to his friend who nodded in the direction of the two on lookers

"Well do you to like my yacht?" Grimmjow grinned as the two friends smiled widely and nodded their heads up and down enthusiastically. "Good, now come get something to eat eh?" He gestured to the two seats on his left. Ichigo and Toshiro quickly took the too offered seats. "Ilforte, I'll have a bacon and cheese omelette and a coffee"

"Vanilla tea and a chocolate chip waffle please Ilforte" Shearia added in a bit more of a chirper tone as her bad mood slowly faded away.

"And for you? Young sirs" The blonde bartender Ilforte inquired.

"Oh, um just a regular waffle and a glass of orange juice is fine." Ichigo replied, looking around at the kitchen that had been built into the Bar. It had all stainless steel appliances and a small counter top where the bartender could cut meat or anything else if he or she needed to.

"I ate before I left this morning, so just a cup of black coffee is fine" Toshiro stated calmly his usual domineer returning as the shock and glee of being on this huge ship subsided. "So, Grimmjow would you mind telling us what our living arrangements are?" This question was not unexpected by Grimmjow but it was dreaded for he had decided that they would be living and working in his mansion.

_Grimmjow's point of view_

I would have rather that they ask me that latter in the trip so that maybe they wouldn't be completely against the idea of living with their boss like they most likely would be if I was to tell them right now. "I'll tell ya later" I tried to brush them off but all I got was a dark glare from Toshiro and a shrug from Ichigo. It would seem that Ichigo doesn't care to know thinks right away while Toshiro likes to know exactly what's going on.

Man I really don't want to tell them right know…." It's a surprise but don't worry you'll like" Thank you Shearia. After that Toshiro just rolled his eyes and left it there.

"You seem to be in a better mood than before" Toshiro commented getting shocked gazes from Shearia and I. Her voice had only changed in the slightest she didn't really sound that different from how she did earlier so how is that Toshiro even noticed? It took me years of hanging out with her to notice the meniscal changes in her voice.

"Well aren't you the perceptive one Toshiro" She smiled at him and her body seemed to relax a little more. She liked it when people were able to tell what mood she was in even though she tried to make it as difficult as possible for someone to do so.

"Her mood changed?" Ichigo starred at us with a raised brow. We all laughed even Toshiro, which was unusual; even though I had only met him once in person he was always very serious he didn't smile and was normally scowling. His orange haired friend however just never seemed to smile, it was almost like he couldn't smile. There always seemed to be a deep sadness in his eyes even when he was in awe or angry that sadness would remain. Both of them should smile more, it suits them much better than those scowls. Normally I wouldn't care about these kinds of things but there was something about these two boys that reminded me of me. I haven't smiled in years. I just haven't been able to, not since my parents were murdered. I can grin and smirk but I can't truly smile because the pain of that night won't let me. I know I need to learn to smile again and though I haven't been able to for some reason I want to try and give these two a reason to truly smile again.

"What!" Ichigo blushed in embarrassment as we continued to laugh. Toshiro's laugh sounded true but mine I know did not, as hard as I try just like I can't truly smile I can't truly laugh either.

"Yes Ichigo my mood change even more so now" Shearia said as her laugh died down a little. Unlike me Shearia is always smiling and laughing, except for the odd times like this when she was forced to wake up when she didn't want to. She is at peace all though in her life too I know there have been many tragedies but despite that she can still smile and laugh with her whole heart. How she is able to do it, I'm not really sure but, I think that it's because she is able to set aside her pain in order to help others put aside theirs. She is always thinking of others instead of herself, bringing them happiness is what allows her to feel truly happy again. If only I could make these two boys happy once more maybe then I can be happy again too.

"Breakfast is ready Gentlemen and _Shearia_" We all laughed again as Shearia gave Ilforte a playful glare for singling her out and suggesting that she didn't fit into either the male or Female category. All our laughs sounded with joy but only two sounded true, Toshiro and Shearia could laugh truly, the laugh of Ichigo and I was tainted with sadness.

Despite Shearia's playful glare Ilforte placed our desired meals and beverages in front of us. We ate in peaceful silence, listening to the waves lighting hit the side of the boat as the golden rays of the sun scattered along the garnet counter top of the bar. The light reflected off the pool making the curved lines of light dance along the flat surfaces of the bar. A light breeze carried with it the scent of sea salt and chlorine from the pool.

"Okay, you two I'll tell you this now so you don't think you have to work for these next few days because you don't this is both mine and your vacation time so anything you want ask Ilforte here or Shearia. Don't bug her too much though…_That's my job"_ I grinned.

"I hate you" She glared playfully and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh and if either of you need Grimmjow thrown off the boat, just let me know and I'll take care of it" She cracked her knuckles to emphasizes her point.

"You wouldn't"

"I would" An evil smirk spread across her face as interlaced her fingers, placed her elbows on the bar top and placed her chin on top of her knuckles.

"No she wouldn't" I laughed a little and stood up leave the dishes on the bar top for Ilforte to clean up. "So are you to going to go swimming or what?"

"I don't see why not" Toshiro agreed and head toward his room to change cloths.

"Yeah sure" Ichigo followed after Toshiro and I was left standing on the deck with Shearia.

"Don't you dar-" I removed me sweats and grabbed the pair of blue swim shorts with a gothic six stitched into the bottom of the right leg that Ilforte had strategically placed on the bar top and slipping into them. For about a full ten seconds my man hood was fully visible to Shearia and the rest of the world. I was okay with this for two reasons. Number one because Its Shearia and it pisses her the hell off, making it extremely fun. Number two because I just plain don't give a crap who sees my manhood. "Next time you do that you are losing that prized possession of yours Grimmjow" She threatened.

"No Shearia don't go" I whined childishly. I knew that she wasn't talking about her when she said "you are losing that prized possession of yours" but by saying this I was saying that I thought of her as my "prized possession" and not my dick. True or not this still makes her feel good meaning…I get to keep me dick.

"Just get in the pool. I'll be back in a sec'" Hehe, score Grimmjow one, Shearia zero.

After a few minutes the four of us were in the pool playing Marco, Polo. It's a kids game buts it's still fun.

"Marco!" Ichigo yelled and in response everyone but me replied Polo except me. I grabbed his ass causing him to squeal and open his eyes in shock. I had done this to everyone at some point when they were it so Toshiro just rolled his eyes while Shearia smacked me upside the head.

"You are a total ass you know that Grimmjow" Ichigo growled, his cheeks tinned red in embarrassment.

"Are you sure you should be calling your boss an ass Ichigo, I might have to reprimand you" I warned seductively causing his face to redden further. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Toshiro's blushing face. Well that is unexpected.

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Well I hope you guys liked this I should get the next chapter for this up soon but I'm not sure, it really just depends on how many reviews I get So I suggest you review if you want more.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Okay guys hears the next chapter **_

_"You are a total ass you know that Grimmjow" Ichigo growled, his cheeks tinted red in embarrassment._

_"Are you sure you should be calling your boss an ass Ichigo, I might have to reprimand you" I warned seductively causing his face to redden further. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Toshiro's blushing face. Well that is unexpected._

_Toshiro's point of view_

Behind Grimmjow and Ichigo's little spat I watched Shearia hop up on to the pool deck, landing in a squatting position, legs wide apart and the bottom part of her swim suit to pull down. I could feel me face reddening just as Grimmjow stated the words "I might have to reprimand you". I shook my head and looked away from Shearia as she walked towards the bar. _'Great my boos just had to have a hot female bodyguard' _

"Toshiro, where'd Shearia go" Ichigo looked around and being the oblivious person he was he passed right of the we marks where Shearia had gotten out of the pool.

"She just went to the ba- AHHHH!" Something heavy collided with me back forcing me head first into the water. "What the hell!" I coughed as a broke the surface.

"Sorry Toshiro" Came an honest sounded apology from Shearia, who was giving me the puppy dog eyes. Grimmjow barked out a loud laugh as I the heat came into my checks once again. She looked so cute with that face. _'Damn it!' _"I tried to jump over you but missed" She explained and despite the fact that I am one foot from the edge of the pool; an easy jumping target, I believed her.

Suddenly she started to laugh, "Your face is priceless Ichigo!" I looked over to my orange haired friend and sure enough his mouth was wide open and his eyes looked like they would pop out of his head is he opened them any further. A small smile formed on my lips and a rolled my eyes at my overdramatic friend.

"Toshiro you lucky guy, you just had a really hot chick jump on you!" _'Ichigo you ass!' _I clench my jaw and tried to keep smiling as my face reddened once again. Normally I would hit him for saying something like that but Shearia beat me to it. She lugged at him forcing him under the water before pulling his back out and playfully smacking him upside the head while calling him a pervert.

I laughed a little because even though Ichigo had called her hot, he didn't really think that. He was gay so he had said it to get a reaction. I do the same thing to him but with guys. That's why everyone thinks I'm gay and he's straight.

"Ahem" said the blonde bartender from early. " Can I get you all something to drink?" He offered.

"Coors light" Grimmjow answered.

"Strawberry daiquiri" Ichigo replied.

"White Russian" Shearia and I replied at the same time.

"Shearia you know the rules about employees dating right?" Grimmjow taunted, receiving a growl form her in response.

"You can shut up Grimmjow because all you want to do is get in Ichigo's pants but guess what buddy he's straight" She hissed. Grimmjow glared at her and flipped her the bird before turning to Ichigo.

"Are you really" What the hell, that was not what I expected him to say. I expected something more along the lines of. "She's fucking lying, I don't want in your pants really." Not _that_.

"What do you think I am and do you seriously want in my pants?"

"Gay and yes"

"…."

"If you're the gay one that Toshiro's…" Grimmjow cut of there before turning towards me.

"STRAIGHT!" Shearia squealed as she jumped and hugged me.

"Why are you hugging me?" I stared in disbelief at her, from my spot in between her small breasts...BREASTS! "Wow, um..." I tried to squirm out of her grasp but I couldn't get out of her arms and I could feel my face getting redder by the second.

"What's wrong Toshiro, do you not like hugs?" She questioned, sounding kind of like a child as she looked down at me.

"No I don't" I looked away from her blues eyes and tried to look at something other than her chest.

"Oh sorry" She released me and back up a little, a grin creeping across are face. 'Shit I'm still blushing' I dove into the water and stayed under till I felt that my blush was gone. I come back up to Shearia holding my drink out to me.

She was sitting up on the pool ledge; legs crossed as she leaned forward to hand me my white Russian while her rested next to her. "Thank you" I took the offered drink and pulled myself up onto the pool ledge with one hand.

_Ichigo's point of view_

I couldn't tell if Shearia was flirting with Toshiro or if that was just the way she was, it certainly looked like flirting though.

I looked to me left where Grimmjow was leaning against the side of the pool, bear in hand and a small smile on his face. His attention was on Toshiro and Shearia. _'Is his smile because of them?'_

"Ichigo"

"hum?" I hummed as I sipped at my strawberry flavoured drink through the red straw.

"You think Toshiro likes her even though they just met?" Grimmjow looked over at me, his smile gone and a thoughtful look in its place.

"Yeah, I just hope she's not playing with him" Toshiro hadn't dated anyone before but he had loved someone before and that someone fell for someone else. When he found out he was hurt but he was still happy for her. I didn't really want to see Toshiro hurt because he thought that Shearia liked him the same way and then end up that she doesn't like him like that.

"Nah, she ain't playing, this is what her normal behaviour looks like but there's something about it that's different from that. My guess is she does like him but she sure as hell won't be the first one to admit her feelings." He explained his lips curling up slightly as he looked back at our friends and coworkers.

They weren't doing much, just sitting and sipping at their identical drinks. Shearia placed hers on the ledge and stood causing Toshiro to look up at her with a brow raised in question. She baked up and then darted forward jumping in the air, flipped three times then struck the water with almost no splash. I watch awe amazement as she darted across the pool, turned kicked the wall with her feet and darted back to the other side of the pool. Doing all that in fifteen seconds, holy shit. "Hey show off, yer phones ringing!" Grimmjow yelled as she broke the water. A hello Moto ringtone was playing from the bar across the deck.

"No need to be jealous Grimm, you have millions of dollars and I have skills. I'd say we're about even" She taunted before jumping out of the pool and running to her phone.

"How'd she do that the pool is like sixty feet long and she was on the far end" Toshiro exclaimed.

"Strong legs and a slim body, what surprizes me every time is how she manages to keep her swim suit on while doing that" Was the reply he got from our blue haired boss, who was now grinning like a mad man.

_Shearia's point of view_

"Shearia come back" The man begged. I don't know how many times I had told him I wasn't going to go back to that life but he just kept find my number and calling me, begging me to come back.

"The answer is still no Von and it isn't changing any time soon that life is behind me now"

"But-" I hung up and shut my phone off before he could finish. This was my life now and I damn well liked it.

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Well I hope you liked it and don't worry this is a Grimmjow Ichigo yaoi story but I have decided to have Shearia and Toshiro have their own little relationship. OH please review cuz' I've only gotten like four and it's a little discouraging. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**GrimmXD: Hey guys, here's the next chapter of Programming Love. I hope that you enjoy it and sorry for not getting it out on Wednesday like my schedule on my profile page said I would, a bunch of stuff came up. **_

_Toshiro's point of view_

Shearia snapped her phone shut. Her eyes glinted with rage then sadness then back to rage again. Her knuckles were white and the tendons in her arm where taut from being used in an attempt to crash the small electronic device in the palm of her hand. The muscles in her abdomen and legs were tense as she stood there glaring at the phone like it was the sole cause of her distress.

Everything about her at that moment screamed dangerous but something inside me told me it was fake, it was just there as a way to protect her from everyone around her. Though she seemed ready to strike out at anyone who came to close she still seemed so weak, so helpless.

There was something about her that asked, no begged for no one to be afraid of her. It seemed like she must have been inwardly screaming for someone to help her, someone to be there for her, someone to comfort her…no not comfort, listen. She seemed like she just wanted someone to listen and to understand what she felt and why she felt that way.

Something was bothering her and had been for a long time, but what was it?

Her still wet feet slammed down on the wooden deck of the ship as she stomped off towards her room. Her phone was still gripped tightly in her hand as she rushed around the corner.

My eyes followed her and watched closely for any and all hints she could be dropping for someone to pick up, like leaving a trail for someone to follow.

Just like before whether she was conscious of it or not I picked up on those hints and pieced them together as I did when she had simply stood there staring at her phone in outrage.

Her back and shoulders were tense and she had been slouched forward, almost curling in on herself. For a moment just as she rounded the corner I could have sworn I saw confusion and pain flash across her face.

Whoever had been on the other end of the line must have said something to really rattle her or just the fact that they had called had caused this.

When she first picked up the phone and said hello her eyes had widened and fear had flashed through her blue orbs then as well. She had not been expecting nor wanting to receive a phone call from whoever it had been.

I sat in the cool water wait for a few moments before decided to get out to the pool and follow her. I ignored the worried glance Ichigo sent me and rounded the corner.

Loud angry sounds erupted for her shut bedroom door. My eyes widened as the sounds only got louder and the sound of glass shattering joined the loud thumps creating a violent song of rage.

After a few more moments of standing in front of the door the noises slowly started to dissipate. She seemed to have finally calmed down so I took this opportunity to slip inside the room.

The entire space had been turned over. Glass lay broken on the floor, books and furniture where piled unstably on one side of the room. Shearia herself looked no better than the room. Her back heaved up and down as she breathed heavily through her mouth, her shoulders shook while she tried to get control of her breathing. Her hands where clenched in tight fists at her sides. Small cuts littered her forearms and feet, probably from all the broken glass.

Her back was to me but even without the aid of her facial expression I could tell she was crying from the small sobs coming from her. "Why?..." She voice was so low I could barely hear. "Why? All I wanted to do was live a life without killing…." My eyes widened at that but I stepped closer none the less so I could hear her hushed words better.

"Why? Does he have to keep coming after me?..." Her back heaved and shook all at once. "Can't he just leave me alone?..." She took a deep breath and all was quiet.

"WHY?" She screamed and her fist thrust through the wall. Her breathing had picked up again and she sobbed loudly.

I felt my hear clench tightly in my chest as her sobs got louder and more in number. That person must have been someone she wanted to forget, from I life she wants to leave behind but seems unable to do so.

Why was this past? Who was on the other end of the line? Is there anything I _can_ do? These questions and many more pledged me as I watched her pain and confuse unravel before my eyes.

My legs started to move of their own accord and before I knew it I was standing next to her. Her breath hitched as if she had not known I had been in the room with her the whole time. "I don't know who that person on the phone with you was or why they won't let you move on but I do know that eventually they will leave you alone," I had no idea why I was saying these things and I didn't think they would do any good but I had to try something to comfort her. I couldn't stand to just sit there and watch as she tor herself and the room apart because of that one phone call.

"Concentrate on what you have now and let the past be just that, the past…You can't change your past or make it any better than it was but you can change your future and make it better." Her head turned, wide eyes meet soft caring ones and hurt burned in my chest. I had said something wrong I knew it. I was only trying to help I didn't want to make things worse.

Suddenly warm still damp arms wrapped around me and my face was pulled towards a bright blue bikini top. My eyes widened and I tensed at the sudden unexpected action. After a moment I relaxed and wrapped my arms around her waist, hugging her back.

"Thank you Toshiro…"

_**GrimmXD: Hope you guys liked it and please tell me if I did a good job on explaining everything okay? Love you guys and see you next week on Wednesday **_


End file.
